td_forevers_our_total_dramafandomcom-20200214-history
Andy
Andy was a camper on Our Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, on the Toxic Rats team. He was also in Our Total Drama All-Stars, on the Villainous Vultures team. He teamed with his sister Jazz in Our Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race on their team The Prom Destroyers then made a return in All-Out All-Stars as a member of the Heroic Hawks. Personality Andy started out as a head-strong man who wanted the world to know he meant business. He would do anything to win, even if it meant pissing himself (as he did in Runaway Model). As the season progressed, however, he gained compassion for his teammates, and even voted himself off just so none of them would leave. After his eventual return, he started to bond with his former teammates more, even though it was merge. His compassionate side started to show more as ROTI rounded up, and TDAS started. He made sure to befriend his teammates, even if they saw him as nothing to worry about. He dealt with the guilt of being a "boyfriend kisser" for 5 whole years after the incident in ROTI, before finally managing to get a hold of Kyle and apologizing. This shows that deep down, he really is a soft interior with a confident exterior. His favorite past times include drawing, singing, working on his designs, and hanging out with his friends. Our Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Andy first debuted in this season, as the first contestant to be introduced in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!. He didn't like anyone there, instead, he kept to himself and occasionally quipped a sarcastic line. His interests only started to be prominent during part one of the challenge, the race through the forest; as he drew shitty sketches of the landscape to use for an eventual fashion line. It is confirmed that he nearly passed out after crossing the line due to fatigue. After finding out his team, he seemed to take a liking to Dahlia almost immediately but refused to show it, instead of judging everyone else. When the team names were revealed, Andy was shown to be disgusted with the name. When the chipmunk appeared, Andy appeared horrified, yet morbidly curious as to where he could get one, which is foreshadowing to a future episode. This curiosity only goes away when the chipmunk starts shooting lasers out of its eyes, and Andy hides behind Dahlia. It is shown in the same episode that Andy absolutely DESPISES losing, but will take the L if it ends up being that way. He made himself unofficial captain for that day, moving his team along. In Truth or Lazer-Shark, he is easily uncomfortable with part one of the challenge's scenario, being strapped in a kids' harness. He was also afraid of the circumstances of the secret guessing game, as it seemed he had something to hide. When Andy decides for his team that they'd go first, his secret is revealed almost right away, causing him much embarrassment. It took him time to admit it but did admit such with a slam to the buzzer. After that part was over, Andy back-flipped into the water before heading to the next part. When the mud relay race took place, he took the last portion as he overestimated his ability to handle it, watching the others as they got nearer. He seems to have a bad perception whilst swinging on the rope, as he never made it. He did get to keep the rat baton as a pet, though. In Ice, Ice, Baby!, Andy performed quite well, redeeming himself from the last episode. When Mama Cockroach burnt his scarf, he was shown to be quite upset, as it was apparently a bar mitzvah present from an unknown family member. He and Lilly later ride Mama Cockroach up Mount Looming Tragedy for the challenge, since she'd apparently helped reunite her with her child. As it came to the fort-holding challenge, his performance started to dwindle, due to the icy disadvantage. He and Dahlia stayed in the fort to make ammo for Lilly to shoot. In Finders Creepers!, Andy seemed to be more paranoid, especially after being taken by the giant spider. As Lilly finds him, Dahlia and Rex, he begs her to continue, but she refuses and with Dahlia's help, gets the four of them across the finish line, winning a challenge after 2 consecutive losses. He spent two nights in a row after that sewing outfits in the spa hotel. In Backstabbers, Ahoy!, Andy plays a more assertive role in the challenge, putting his teammates in their places. Despite Lilly's uncomfortableness in shooting seagulls, he forces her to anyway as Rex had passed out, Dahlia was skiing, and he himself was driving the boat. He even throws his shirt in the process, but this was before he'd bought a chest binder. Unfortunate. In Runaway Model, when it was revealed that the challenge was fashion-based, he info dumped so fucking hard that the entire world exploded. Not really. He just forced himself into the main designer's role for that short amount of time, making an extravagant outfit for their beaver, a simple suit. Upon seeing Sasquatch, though, he pisses himself a little, then votes himself out in fear that he didn't do well, and also so none of his teammates would go home. Andy returns in The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean., having been thrown off a helicopter and landed on top of Lilly. It was a short and happy reunion, which was interrupted by McLean and the fact that they were surrounded by a giant squid. He'd tried swimming away but decided it was futile. During the second part of the challenge, Andy was mostly just trying to get used to the penalty belt which weighed as much as he did at the time. At the end of the episode, he lied about having a boyfriend back home just to seem like a cool dude. He's been single the entire time. In Grand Chef Auto, he is the last to find a key, but one of the only contestants to get a normal-working go-cart. He drove quite well during the challenge, claiming each checkpoint with a purple spiral. He won the challenge, and regretfully sole-voted out Dahlia, due to the phone call he'd heard her have with Tommy, her older brother. Luckily, she forgave him. In Up, Up, and Away in My Pitiful Balloon, Andy pulls the airplane card for his challenge. He pulls a Zoey and manages to find all the pieces he'd needed right by each other, and started building. He didn't do much once the plane was finished but tried to catch people that were falling. He flirted with Rex when he was eliminated, but that was mostly as a joke. In Eat, Puke, and Be Wary, Andy prepares a mushroom-cheese ravioli for the cooking challenge. Afterward, he hid from Chef well, whilst having to deal with crackhead Ace. In The Enchanted Franken-Forest, Andy still felt bad about voting for Kyle, guilt overriding him. He forced himself into his tough exterior from when he first joined camp through the entire challenge. He is still ridden with guilt through it all as well since Kyle moped and Ace kept asking Andy for help. This is all changed for the worse when Ace and Andy slip as they run away from Honry!Larry, and accidentally kiss. Andy feels regret and continuously slaps his arm multiple times throughout until Kyle sole-votes him out of the competition. Andy appears in the finale, but is solemn and quiet the entire time, riddling in his own guilt. Our Total Drama All-Stars He debuted at the start of the season in Heroes vs. Villains, ending up being on the Villainous Vultures due to the accidental kiss the season before. Whilst getting acquainted, he became good friends with Viana and Alex. For the cliff diving challenge, Andy volunteered to push the carriage due to his immense fear of Fang from the previous season. Upon Alex meeting Fang himself, Andy simply said that he'd warned him, not really giving sympathy. Eventually, when Drake was revealed to be in the Drama Machine, Andy helped carry him to the spa hotel and won the challenge for their team. In Evil Dread, the Vultures get the advantage for the challenge. Using the shovels to dig, Andy accidentally finds a stinkbomb, yet isn't too affected by it. Andy is oblivious to Lilly's irateness during the challenge but finds a piece anyway. Upon trying to climb up to help his team build, he falls into a crab pit. In Saving Private Leechball, Andy started to a bit of tension between Viana and Alex, as well as Alex and Cody. He didn't bother to get any information on this, however, as it wasn't his place. He was the first Villain to be shot out of the leech-ball challenge, shot by Cody. Despite this, he also hit Cody, scoring first blood on the scoreboard. After the challenge, Andy gave Alex relationship advice, despite not being in a relationship himself. Alex asking made Andy suspicious. In Food Fright, Andy didn't take a part in the eating contest but instead cheered everyone else on. Alex went to Boney Island but ended up in the spa hotel via pipes. Andy let him hide away in his room. The butler investigated and took his pterodactyl, Alex Jr. Andy comforted Alex about it afterward. In Moon Madness, Andy helped a coping Alex through the forest as was the challenge, scared of Lilly's change of behavior caused by the blue moon. When met with the bridge collapsing, he cowered in fear, due to his fear of heights. He offered to go to Boney Island after winning the challenge if only to save Alex Jr. and keep his promise. He hid in a tree for a good hour as interns looked for him and the pterodactyl. This was also the same night he snuck and found out that Alex had kissed Cody, thus cheating on Viana. In No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition, Andy watches the Villains' egg basket as others find them since he is not the most physically fit. And he was also exhausted after the events of the night before. In Suckers Punched!, Andy faces the biggest fear that he'd faced all season: fighting with a family member; Jazz. During their fight, it was mentioned that her biological father (Andy's stepfather) forced her to call Andy by his birth-given name in exchange to see him and his biological mother (Jazz's stepmother) again. After winning the fight, he promised her that he would get the man put behind bars. He was eliminated with Cody after all three immunity idols were used that night. Our Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race Andy flopped this race. He never returned to the race after being eliminated, but made a guest appearance in Indonesia after Got Venom? ended production. All-Out All-Stars Andy appeared alongside Jazz again in All-in for All-out!, where he was introduced first of his cast. He and Jazz still had their disagreements when it came to strategy to use in the season, but were on separate teams anyway. It was revealed that they would have a tri-legged race in the second part of the episode, and he partnered with Viana for said race.They won, but the Vipers didn't have to vote anyone out due to Kevin DECLINING TO BE ON THE SHOW (he actually died). In Mindbenders, Katie debuted due to Kevin's death. Trivia * Andy's full name is Andrew Zachariah Rosenblatt. ** He is transgender, so he chose this new name himself. It was revealed in Suckers Punched! that his birth name was Caitlin. * He has lots of extended family members he does not know about, due to not knowing about Jazz's former family life other than the fact that her father was a known criminal. * He is 5'6" as of AOAS, and weighs about 146 pounds. * Andy has ADHD and high-functioning autism. He also has Generalized Anxiety Disorder (GAD) and PTSD. His special interest is clothes-making, as mentioned plenty of times. ** He has trouble with platform hopping (figure-ground perception) and understanding deep feelings of others due to this, and usually has to be told bluntly. * He tends to be insecure about most things he can do, such as singing, dancing, and surprisingly, tax-filing. * It was confirmed in OTDROTI that he was once caught making out in a janitor's closet during high school (his sophomore year, the year before he got into OTDROTI), and in AOAS that he once sucked someone's dick for chicken teriyaki sometime in 2013. * His birthday is December 31st, 1993, making him a Capricorn. ** According to the Chinese Zodiac, he is in the Year of the Rooster. * Andy has a pet rat named Cherry, who he adopted from Wawanakwa during OTDROTI. She was the mutant rat that his team used as a baton. * It is implied that Andy is somewhat flexible in Truth or Lazer-Shark. * It is confirmed in Eat, Puke, and Be Wary that Andy is a decent chef. * It is implied in Evil Dread that Andy has gone nose-blind to bad odors. * In All-in for All-out, it was revealed that Andy used to be in the Scouts. Category:Characters Category:OTDROTI Characters Category:ORR Characters Category:AOAS Characters Category:Toxic Rats Category:Villainous Vultures Category:Heroic Hawks